Old enough to know better, too young to care
by Randomonium
Summary: It's the next generation at Hogwarts, and they aren't exactly angels. Okay, they're nowhere near angels. Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy are...shall we say...'friends with benefits'. But will it turn into something more?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Prologue**

Sergeant Bob James heard a huge racket. Laughing, shouting, jeering, crashing. He sighed. He thought it was obviously a bunch of drunkards. He rounded the corner, and was greeted with what looked like the entire student body of the local high school. He took another look and found that it wasn't quite that many. Most of the obviously drunk teenagers definitely looked underage, and when a black-haired boy took a puff of what didn't look like a cigarette and passed it on to a red-headed boy, he decided he better look into it. _Demmed druggies, _he thought frustratedly. _Why did they always show up on his shift?_

"Alright, kids, hold it," he shouted, bringing the gaggle to a slow halt, although another black-haired boy who looked remarkably like the first one except for the fact he had glasses tripped over a cobblestone and toppled into a wall before coming to a standstill on the ground, causing a young red-haired girl to give a contemptuous snort.

"Son, hand over whatever that is you're smoking," Bob said beckoning to the red-head who now held the joint.

"Why should I?' he asked belligerently.

"Hand it over."

"Cory, just give the damned thing to him," a girl with light brown hair said, rolling her eyes. The boy-Cory- shrugged and handed it over.

"It is weed, if that's what you wanna know," he said as Bob looked at it.

"We've got E too, if you want a hit," a tall, purple and blue haired boy with his arm around a strawberry blonde girl said. Bob shook his head in amazement. These kids were obviously really drunk or really stoned, telling a uniformed they were in possession of illegal substances.

"Come with me. You're all coming down to the station." This was met with blank stares.

"We don't wanna catch a train," Cory said.

"Yeah, school only starts in a couple days," the boy on the floor said. Cory, the tall crazy haired boy, the strawberry blonde haired girl and the first black haired boy laughed, with the black haired boy yelling "For you guys!!"

"The police station!" Bob yelled. They were silent again. Then:

"Aw, man, not again!" a the brunette complained.

"We really should learn to recognise their uniforms," a blonde girl muttered.

They all followed him glumly, muttering among each other. Bob thought he heard some nonsense words like "apparation" , and "side-along apparation", but he regarded them as drunken conversation, because those weren't real words.

"You kids are going to have to spend the night in a cell, at least," Bob told them over his shoulder, shepherding them into said cell and locking it behind the last one of the twelve.

"Merlin, James, Mom's gonna kill us. Not to mention Dad. Or Gramma," the black-haired boy with glasses said once Bob had left.

"Albus, stop being such a worry-wart. None of them are going to know," the brunette said, rolling her eyes.

"And how do you suppose that's gonna happen?" Albus demanded.

"These cells are meant to keep Muggles in," she told him.

"Rose, what are you getting at?" Albus asked.

The blonde wiggled her fingers. "Not magic," she said.

"Thank you, ,Marly," Rose nodded.

"How exactly are you planning to get us out of here using magic?"

"Haven't you noticed we're all sober?" the crazy-haired boy said.

Albus considered this. "No, Teddy, no I didn't," he admitted.

"That's because Victoire here, being slightly less trashed then the rest of us, cast a sobering up spell," Teddy said proudly, hugging the strawberry blonde.

"So? How's that gonna get us out of here?" Albus asked Teddy.

"We apparate." Marly –Marguerite, really- examined her nails.

"What about those of us who can't apparate?" asked the red-haired girl.

"Namely me and Lily," A young red-head added.

"Side along apparation," James-the other black-haired boy-said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Albus' mouth formed a silent 'o'.

"Okay, is anyone coming?" Rose asked.

"Coming where?" Albus asked.

"Is anyone coming down the corridor that isn't meant to see us apparate," Marly elaborated.

"Ooooh…" Albus nodded.

"No-ones coming," interrupted Lily.

"Okay. Hugo, you're with James, Lily, with me," Victoire ordered.

Hugo and Lily went to their respective 'lifts'. Everyone peeked around. Rose whispered "One...two…three.,."

On three, all those in the cell turned and vanished with a loud 'pop'!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**At the Potters' house (Harry and Ginny)**

"Nananananana I'm not going to school anymore," James sang in a sing-song way. He had been singing this since Ginny had told Albus and Lily to start packing. She had also accidentally told James to pack as well, until he let loose with an almighty "But Mom…..!" followed by him reminding her while bouncing around the house that he was no longer in Hogwarts and was taking a gap year before he decided what he was going to do with his life.

Harry, Ginny, Albus and Lily were starting to find this chant rather annoying, which was understandable seeing as he had been singing for about an hour. You would have thought that he would have tired of it by now, but noooo….

"JAMES SHUT UP!!" Lily yelled.

"NO! " James yelled back. "I'M NOT GOING TO SCHOOL I'M NOT GOING TO SCHOOL…"

"Ginny, how did we produce such a noisy creature?" Harry whispered, running his hands through his hair.

"I think he gets it from you," Ginny remarked.

"I'M NOT GOING TO SCHOOL I'M NOT GOING TO SCHOOL I'M NOT GOING TO SCHOOL…"

Harry looked aghast. "No way. I never made that much noise. Ever."

"Well I suppose you weren't so persistent," Ginny conceded.

"_I _think he gets it from _you_," Harry said.

"You, my dear, are dreaming. I was not a persistently noisy child." Ginny looked down her nose at him.

"Oh, excuse me?" Harry smirked. "He got off, he got off, he got off…"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Fine. Okay. I can't argue with that. But Fred and George started it."

"I'M NOT GOING TO SCHOOL I'M NOT GOING TO SCHOOL I'M NOT GOING TO SCHOOL I'M NOT GOING TO SCHOO-"

"SILENCIO!" came Albus' voice, effectively cutting off his brother's chant.

"Hey, good idea. Why didn't we think of that?" Harry said.

Ginny just looked at him.

"Geez ALbus you forgot that I can do non-verbal spells, and I know the counter-jinx." came James' voice audibly from above. "I'M NOT GOING TO SCHOOL I'M NOT GOING TO SCHOOL…"

"That's why," Ginny told her husband as he groaned and put a couch cushion over his head.

"Point taken." came his muffled reply.

"Don't worry; have you heard Ron and Hermione's house?"

**At the Weasley house (Ron and Hermione)**

"ROSE WHERE'S MY TIE?!" yelled Hugo on the 31st of October 2023- they were packing for Hogwarts.

Rose rolled her eyes. Hugo was always losing his stuff and somehow thought she might know where his junk was.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW? IT'S NOT MY JOB TO LOOK AFTER YOUR CRAP!" she yelled back.

"ROSE LILLIAN WEASLEY, DO NOT USE THAT LANGUAGE IN MY HOUSE!! AND I DON"T CARE IF YOU'RE OF AGE!!" her mother yelled from another part of the house. "RON I BLAME YOU." Rose heard her mother scold her father. Rose sighed.

"SORRY MOM!" she called.

"MOM WHERE'S MY TIE?" Hugo yelled.

"HAVE YOU LOOKED IN YOUR TIE DRAW?"

"Oh…" Rose heard from her brother's room next to hers. "Right. FOUND IT!! THANKS MOM!" Hugo informed her.

Rose heard her father laugh from the room below her.

"MOM WHEN IS MARLY COMING?" Rose called.

"MOM WHY IS MARLY COMING?" Hugo yelled from next door.

"HUGO WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO SHUT UP?" Rose shouted at her brother.

"ROSE WILL YOU ACTUALLY SLEEP TONIGHT?" he shouted back.

"HUGO WHY DO YOU CARE?"

"BECAUSE IT KEEPS EVERYONE ELSE UP AT NIGHT."

"HUGO AND ROSE WILL YOU PLEASE STOP SHOUTING." Ron yelled from below.

"HYPOCRITE!!" Rose, Hugo and Hermione yelled at him, as he had been the instigator of many a shouting conversation.

"Never mind then…" Ron's voice trailed off.

"ROSE I DON"T KNOW WHEN MARLY'S COMING," Hermione called.

"OKAY."

Relative silence decsended upon the Weasley household, but as all silences are in the Weasley household, it was short-lived.

"MOM IS KISMET COMING AGAIN?" Rose yelled as the thought struck her.

"MOM PLEASE SAY KISMET ISN"T COMING," yelled Hugo

"MOM PLEASE TELL HUGO TO SHUT HIS FAT FACE" Rose shouted

"MOM PLEASE TELL ROSE THAT I DON'T HAVE A FAT FACE AND THAT SHE STARTED IT."

"MOM PLEASE CAN I KILL HUGO"

"MOM PLEASE CAN I KILL ROSE FIRST"

"MOM PLEASE TELL HUGO THAT HE IS A SCATTERBRAIN"

"I think he knows that," Ron murmured to his wife downstairs.

"MOM PLEASE TELL ROSE THAT SHE'S A MESSY PIG"

"MOM PLEASE INFORM HUGO THAT IT'S CALLED ORGANIZED CHAOS"

"MOM PLEASE INFORM ROSE THAT IT'S NO USE USING POSH WORDS, IT'S JUST COS SHE'S TOO LAZY TO TIDY UP AFTER HERSELF."

"MOM PLEASE TELL HUGO THAT HE'S A BRAT"

"MOM PLEASE TELL ROSE THAT SHE'S A ALCOHOLIC"

Silence.

"HE'S LYING."

"HE BETTER BE," Hermione yelled back.

"HE IS."

"I AM."

Rose stormed out of her room and into her brothers.

"Hugo, are you fucking out of your fucking tree??" she hissed.

"Jeez, Rose, it was an accident. It just slipped out." Hugo turned to face his sister.

"Hugo I don't give a fuck whether it just 'slipped out'" Rose spat. "Next it could just 'slip out' that we were arrested for underage drinking and drug possession. It could just 'slip out' that when I am supposedly at a friend I'm out partying. Hugo, things can't just 'slip out'. Do you want to get us grounded for life? Are you actually as much as a idiot as you look?"

"For fucks sakes, Rose, calm down. You're overreacting." Hugo threw up his hands.

"I am not fucking overreacting, I am being sensible and trying to preserve my social life," Rose stated, and turned and marched towards the door.

"Someone needs a fuck," Hugo muttered, loud enough for her to hear.

Rose flipped him the finger over her shoulder. Hugo stuck out his tongue at her back.

The doorbell rang, loud and clear.

"NIX!" yelled Hugo and Rose.

Hermione went to go answer the door as Ron suddenly became very interested in his newspaper.

"ROSE, MARLY'S HERE!!" Hermione called.

"COMING!" Rose stampeded down the stairs.

**At the Longbottom's house ( Luna and Neville)**

"Kismet, dear, I think that Jumbleflies are quite attracted to you. Do watch out for them. When you came home with Jezebel and Rose the other night you were quite giggly and clumsy. Clear symptoms of Jumbleflies. Although Rose and Jezebel were the same, so maybe it's one of them attracting the Jumbleflies, because you do always seem to be in the same state when you go visit them. Often anyway.' Luna's voice drifted through the house to her daughter's room.

Kismet rolled her eyes. Good thing her mother mistook her being drunk and stoned as symptoms of Jumbleflies, whatever those were.

"Kismet, I'll see you at Hogwarts, Luna, love, I really have to go," Neville called running out the house, giving Luna a kiss.

"Bye dad, see you tomorrow," Kismet called.

"Bye Kismet, bye Luna." Neville ran.

"Mom, why can't I go to Rose?" Kismet called.

"Because Marguerite is going, " Luna replied dreamily.

"Okay…" Kismet sighed and continued packing.

**At the Zabini's house (Blaise and Raven)**

"Jezebel, honestly, I don't know how you can be friends with a blood-traitor and a mudblood's daughter," Blaise told his daughter.

"For the love of Merlin, Dad, will you please get over you stupid ancient prejudices! It's so annoying. Rose is fine, she's just like me," Jezebel threw up her hands.

"Jezebel, that girl's parents-"

"She has a name," Jezebel interrupted.

"_Rose Weasley's _parents were my enemies in school. They were everything I stood against. Draco and I-mostly Draco- were against their very existence! And then my daughter becomes friends with their daughter."

"Your point being? Dad, I don't actually care whether you and Rose's parents were enemies in school, that doesn't have anything to do with me and Rose. Those stupid blood prejudices you and Draco held so bloody precious are completely abolished! No-one cares about what kind of blood people have. NO-ONE!! Welcome to the real world, dad," Jezebel said for what felt like the millionth time. Okay maybe that's exaggerating. The nine-hundred and ninety-nine thousand, nine-hundred and ninety-ninth time then.

"Blaise, Jezebel, I have heard this conversation so many times, and neither of you have ever changed your opinions. Let it go. Accept it. Please. It's monotonous," Jezebel's mother, Raven said mildly from the chair where she sat. "Although, Blaise, Draco is probably having the exact same conversation with the exact same results with Scorpius, as Eloise tells me. "

"Thank you!! Someone see's some sense!! You and Draco are really stuck in the old days aren't you, and you just can't handle me and Scorpius having different views to you!!" Jezebel got up and walked out the room.

"Yeah..well..go pack, young lady!" Blaise called after her.

"What do you think I'm doing?" she called.

"That child has the biggest attitude I have ever had the misfortune to encounter," Blaise informed his wife.

"Blaise, darling, I love you, but you have to realise that she is right. In fact I do believe you know she is right and you just carry on this argument every year as some sort of tradition. It's so well rehearsed," Raven said to her husband.

Blaise's weak protests trailed off into silence

**At the Malfoy's house (Draco and Eloise)**

"Scorpius Lucius Malfoy!"

"Merlin, that sounds like a bloody Roman," Scorpius muttered to himself, shaking his head.

"Why do you still insist on being with those blood-traitors you call friends!! Two Weasleys, a Longbottom and…okay, well, yes, Jezebel Zabini is perfectly acceptable, but the others!! I'm appalled!!" Draco yelled from the other room.

"For crying out loud, father, I've been friends with them since first year, I am now going into seventh year!! I'd have thought you would have got over it by now!" Scorpius yelled back at him.

"How can I get over it? They're blood-traitors!! And they're my nemesis' children!!" Draco all but wailed.

"No-one cares!" Scorpius said in a sing-song voice. "Or at least I don't."

"Insolent brat," Draco yelled.

"I'm a professional!" replied Scorpius.

"ELOISE!! YOUR SON IS A DISGRACE TO THE NAME OF MALFOY!!" Draco bellowed.

"MY son?" Eloise asked indignantly.

"Then maybe I'll change my name, and I won't BE a Malfoy anymore," Scorpius shouted.

"You wouldn't dare!" Draco gasped.

"Oh I wouldn't, really. You're such a-" Scorpius broke off, frustrated,

"Scorpius, if you could just see it from my point of view…" Draco pleaded.

"I'd love to see it from your point of view, but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass," Scorpius snapped.

"Eloise!!" he yelled.

"Scorpius, don't talk like that to your father," she called tiredly. "Although, Draco, I completely agree with our son." Scorpius heard her add.

"Eloise!!"

Scorpius could just imagine his mother shrugging in deference to his father.

"Oh, and father, haven't you heard? The name Malfoy means nothing anymore! Not since your holy father got himself locked up in Azkaban, and you and Grandmother were exposed as being Death Eaters," Scorpius called. He smirked as he heard his father spluttering in rage, but unable to contradict him, as it was the truth.

"Scorpius!! Come here!!"

"I'm packing!!"

"Scorpius, come here!!" Draco repeated.

"No," Scorpius called.

"Come here!!"

"If you want to see me so badly, come here!"

"No!!"

"Well, I'm not going there, "

"Then I just won't see you!!"

"Fine!!" Scorpius yelled.

"Fine!! " Draco replied.

Scorpius threw his stuff in his trunk. He couldn't wait to see Rose. And Kismet, Marly and Jezebel, of course. But mostly Rose.

**Going to and at Kings Cross**

True to Hugo's prediction, Rose and Marly did get very little sleep that night, resulting in the side-effect of extreme tiredness the next morning.

"Rosy-Posey, I can't believe you didn't give me some last night," Hugo muttered to his sister.

"Hugo, what the fuck are you on about?" Rose asked tiredly as they waited fro Ron and Hermione.

"Don't insult my intelligence-"

Rose snorted. "You have intelligence? You certainly kept it well hidden."

Hugo ignored his sister's snide remark. "I know the smell of weed. Just be thankful mom and dad never experimented at school and don't. They still believe its incense."

"Hugo, my dear cousin, why are you telling us this absolutely basic and common knowledge? Why do you think we like spending time at your house? We have picked up that Aunt Ginny and my dad have experimented and are a lot more alert to signs of drug usage," Marly said.

"That was a long and coherent sentence with a lot of big words, and yet its earl and we didn't get much sleep last night cos we were getting stoned," Rose said looking at her friend and cousin through disbelieving eyes.

"You got a valid point there, Marly," Hugo conceded as Ron and Hermione came rushing up and herded them into the car.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"I'm not going to school I'm not going to school I'm not going to school.." James was still singing the refrain, except now it was a lot quieter and he had a little dance thing to go with it. Needless to say, as he was in the middle of Platform 9 ¾, he looked like an complete idiot. Which wasn't the most unusual thing, come to think of it.

"Kill him, please!!" moaned Lily agitatedly, pulling at her hair. "Anything! Just make him shut up!"

"Why did he have to come anyway?" Albus asked.

"Because we know that James alone, as well as you and he, cannot be trusted alone at home, because likely as not, we'll come home to find the house a pile of rubble," Harry said.

"Harry!!" said Ron from behind them, a little loudly.

"Ron, we're not deaf." Ginny scowled at her brother's unnecessarily loud voice.

"Oops, sorry," Ron quietened down to almost a whisper.

"Why is he talking so loudly in the first place?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Numerous shouting conversations this morning and yesterday. The usual, " Hermione replied, shrugging.

"Hi Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron!! Guess what? I'm not going to school!!" James broke in, grinning broadly.

"Already? Wherever did the last seven years go?" Ron said.

"I'm not going to school I'm not going to school I'm not going to school I'm not going to school..." James was off again.

Harry covered his face with his hands. "He hasn't stopped since yesterday!! I had nightmares!!" he moaned.

"He really did, you know. He was muttering it in his sleep," Ginny confided to Hermione and Ron.

Ron snorted at the idea of his best mate muttering 'I'm not going to school' in his sleep. What? It was amusing.

"Make him shut up!! Cut out his tongue!! Throttle him!! SOMETHING!!" Lily wailed.

Rose stood by her parents and other assorted relatives. "Look for Kismet, Jezebel and-" she muttered to Marly.

"Your fuck-buddy, yeah, as usual," Marly interrupted Rose quietly. Hugo overheard the last comment and grimaced.

"Bad image, bad image, go away, die, yuck.." he muttered, shaking his head.

Rose glared at Marly. "If my parents had heard that…" she said threateningly.

Marly laughed. "Rose, chill!!"

Rose huffed and went back to looking for her other friends.

"Boo," someone whispered in her ear, his hot breath blowing across her neck. Yeah, she guessed who it was pretty quickly. She rolled her eyes and turned around,

"Scorpius, you do that every year. You should get something new," she said to her close friend and 'fuck-buddy', as Marly so very delicately put it.

"Ah, but every year, you get that delicious little shiver down your spine. Don't try to deny it." He smirked at her, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Darling, of course I'm going to deny it. Slytherins _never_ tell the truth. Especially with affairs of the heart," Rose said flippantly. Yes, Ron had jokingly threatened to disown his darling daughter when she ended up in Slytherin. Jezebel and Scorpius were also in S,lytherin, and Marly and Kismet were in Ravenclaw, while the rest of the Potter/Weasley gang were in Gryffindor.

"Oh-hoh, affairs of the_ heart_ now, is it?" Scorpius raised his eyebrows.

"It might be," Rose smiled coyly. "That is, of course, assuming there was any truth in your assumption about the_ delicious little shiver_ at all," Rose mocked.

"Rosy-Posey, I can make you feel things no other guy can…I can make you gasp with the most sensational feelings…" Scorpius pulled Rose flush against his body, nuzzling her neck while murmuring the words. "And you bloody well know it, having experienced it first-hand." He smirked and stepped back from her, to find Ron eyeing him suspiciously.

"Malfoy, I don't like it when you act towards my daughter in that way. And stop smirking. You're reminding me of your father, whom I would sooner die than see anywhere near any of my female relatives, and I would kill him twice if I saw him doing to them what I just saw you doing to my daughter," Ron told him sternly, causing Rose to roll her eyes at her father. "Rosie, you two are still just friends, right?"

Scorpius and Rose exchanged glances, while Marly chuckled in the background. "Yes, Dad, we're just friends, don't worry."

Ron heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin. Imagine being related to Draco bloody Malfoy." he shuddered at the thought.

"Yup, _just friends_," Marly muttered, grinning.

Kismet bounced up. "I thought I'd never find you guys!!"

Rose snorted incredulously. "Are you kidding me? How could you not find _us_?"

"Yeah, I mean, come one. We're like the most noticeable bunch here." This sentenced announced the arrival of Jezebel.

"That's simply because we are notorious and widely known," retorted Kismet, "Not necessarily noticeable."

"Look for the bloody red hair, Kismet," Rose laughed.

Kismet considered this. "That's a good idea. I'll keep it in mind for next year."

"What next year? It's our last," Scorpius noted.

"It's our last year? O my Merlin!! It is too!! This is our last 31st October station run!!" Kismet explained.

Jezebel shook her head. "Hogwarts sure will miss us when we're gone."

"Whether we'll miss them or not is questionable," added Rose.

"Just promise you won't act like James," Hermione told her. They all watched James, who was now spinning around yelling 'I'm not going to school I'm not going to school'.

Lily had long since disappeared and gone to hide with her friends, trying in vain to pretend she didn't know the lunatic who was knocking poor new first-years over and just being a general disturbance.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad, bye Aunt Ginny, bye Uncle Harry, bye James," Rose said, gathering her trunks.

Marly waved bye to all of them, and the others nodded bye as they moved towards the waiting scarlet train.

"Great, can we risk a joint yet?" Rose asked.

"Rose, you are such a druggie," Jezebel laughed.

"A drink then?" she asked.

"Not till we're safely in our dormitories," Kismet said sternly. Rose looked at her with puppy-dog eyes. Kismet rolled her eyes. "Ok, you can slip something into your drink at the feast. But don't get trashed."

"I'm not stupid, y'know," Rose protested.

Scorpius grinned. "Think how funny it would be to go through a feast stoned,"

Jezebel snorted-most unladylike. "I wonder if any of the teachers even know what drugs are."

"Except for Professor Mugglestone," Scorpius added.

Marly giggled. "I still can't get over the fact her name is actually Mugglestone."

The others groaned.

"Oh my Merlin. It's been what, 3 years since she joined the faculty?" Kismet shook her head.

"Faculty." Rose shook her head. "What a sophisticated word."

"No wonder you got into Ravenclaw." Jezebel grinned.

"While you three got into Slytherin quite easily," Kismet retorted.

"Well, we do all have a decidedly twisted side-" Rose started thoughtfully.

"Rose more so than us other two," Scorpius added.

"-which could be interpreted as evil," Rose finished, glaring at Scorpius and sticking her tongue out at him.

"Don't do that. You could give me ideas," Scorpius joked.

"And you call _me_ twisted!!" Rose cried.

"They're so amusing," Jezebel muttered to Kismet, smirking.

Scorpius and Rose promptly faced Jezebel and stuck their tongues out at her.

"And so immature," Kismet muttered in reply, causing Rose and Scorpius to stick out their tongues at her.

Marly started giggling.

"The teachers wouldn't know the difference if she was high on weed. She always acts like that," Rose declared, which caused Marly to giggle harder. The other four ignored her-it was a fairly common occurrence and they weren't going to waste time wondering what Marly was laughing at. Didn't matter really, because half the time it wasn't funny, or she didn't know.

"I'm hungry," Kismet randomly declared. "I hope that feast comes soon."

"It'll come soon enough. And there's also the lunch trolley, remember," Scorpius said lazily, leaning back in the seat.

Kismet brightened immediately. "Oh right!"

**A/N Hi everyone, this is the lovely author here. I'm not too sure what happened to this chapter, it's not very exciting, is it. PLEASE review, please please please please!! It makes me feel special (and urges me to write quicker) and appreciated…wow that sounded vain...I'm not vain I swear.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Rose, you are a prefect, you have to escort the ducklings to the common room," Marly gently reminded a rather tipsy Rose as she was leaving the Great Hall.

"They can find their own way," Rose decided.

"There's other prefects in Slytherin, Marly," Scorpius called after her, being the most sober of the Slytherin trio.

"Neglected her duties, she is. Tut tut tut." Kismet grinned at them then skipped off after Marly.

"Scorpius, I want more alcohol," Rose whined obnoxiously.

"Rosey-Posey, you can't have anymore," he told her. She pouted.

"Don't call me that." Then she smirked and leant right up against him. "C'mon handsome," she purred, "What do you want in return? Will I have to bribe you with certain…_favours_… or are you going to give it to me freely?"

Scorpius threw back his head and laughed. "Rosey-Posey," he murmured, his head right by hers, "I'm just not going to give you any. And, no, this time you will not be able to persuade me."

"Dammit," she grumbled. Jezebel decided that she wanted to get back to the dorm, so she leapt up, grabbed Rose's arm and started dragging her out the Great Hall with Scorpius bringing up the rear. Rose then started singing the school song to a bouncy tune, leaving out half the words and forgetting the rest of them half-way through. Scorpius had a sneaking suspicion that Rose might be more than just tipsy, and had snuck in a lot more alcohol then he had noticed. He shook his head at his wayward friend (hypocrite) and smirked as he thought how McGonagall would react if she discovered a prefect undeniably drunk.

He chuckled as he imagined the Gryffindor Professors expression. He wondered if he should somehow arrange something to make McGonagall accidentally encounter the drunk Slytherin, but decided that the look on the professors face wasn't worth being skinned alive and then beheaded by Rose, who would then never ever ever talk to him again. He had no doubt that that is what her reaction would be. No, he liked being friends with Rose Weasley too much.

He studied his friend from behind. In his opinion, she was the most beautiful girl in the school. Most guys didn't agree with him though. But he didn't care what they thought, because what they thought was not his opinion, so…yeah. Too many times had he let Rose 'persuade' him with 'favours'. Really, she was a weakness of his. Quite a big weakness, actually. Their…..relationship, for want of a better word, was not a exclusive one. They were friends, who occasionally fell into bed together. So maybe they had been more intimate then most friends would, but that was purely because both of them were highly competent in bed. In sex, that is. And they had found that their respective numerous sexual partners weren't the best and didn't really leave one _satisfied_, so they turned to each other a couple years previously. It had been a once off thing, then it had a become a twice-only thing, then…well…it became a fairly common occurrence. But it was purely sex. And they were friends. That's what Scorpius was telling himself continuously anyway. Whether or not it was true…but no, of course it was. What else would it be?

**The Next Morning**

"ROSEY-POSEY!!WAKEY WAKEY!!" Jezebel yelled at Rose after the alarm had gone off. Everyone else was up, but Rose had been drunk the night before, and she was especially sensitive and susceptible to hangovers. Okay, so maybe Jezebel was just immune to them. At least, that's what it seemed like to a incredibly disgruntled Rose who was just awakened by her so-called friend.

"Jezebel shut the fuck up will you? My head hurts. And close the curtain. And leave me alone. And get a hangover for once in your life, godammit!! You're always leaving me to suffer on my own," Rose moaned.

"Well, Rosey-Posey, love, you have to get up now anyway, we have lessons today," Jezebel told her smugly.

"Oh fuck off and die will you," Rose grumbled, slowly levering herself out of bed.

"The alarm went off like half-an-hour ago, it's time for breakfast now," Jezebel informed the dishevelled girl.

"Evil bitch, that's what you are. Didn't even make me a hangover cure. Fucking demon wench," Rose mumbled. She went to her trunk and pulled out a long cloak which she threw over her pyjamas.

"Ok I'm ready let's go."

Jezebel and Rose made their way downstairs to where Scorpius was waiting for them, as per usual.

"Good morning," Jezebel greeted him cheerfully.

"Good morning," he replied lazily.

"You two are way too fucking cheerful for the first day of school. Bastards," Rose grumbled, heading towards the exit.

"She's hung-over, isn't she?" Scorpius asked Jezebel in an undertone as they followed Rose out.

"Yup," Jezebel confirmed.

"And you didn't give her a hangover cure? Shame on you," Scorpius scolded his friend while smirking.

Jezebel's lips curved into a evil grin. "Oh but it's so much more fun to watch her suffer," she replied in her defence.

Scorpius laughed. "I have to admit that she is highly amusing when hung over. I pity any first-year who runs into her."

"Or anyone really. She doesn't discriminate when she's hung over; she hates everyone equally. Okay, maybe she hates me more then most…" Jezebel shrugged.

"But that's your own fault. Besides, Marly will probably have made her a HC which will be waiting for her when she arrives at breakfast," Scorpius commented.

"Marly's such a mother," decided Jezebel.

"You only noticed now?"

**In the Great Hall**

"Rosey-Posey!!" Marly hailed Rose as she entered the hall. Rose glared at her, but before she could say anything, Marly held up a vial of blue liquid. Rose immediately headed towards the Ravenclaw table, where Marly and the hangover cure were situated.

"Give it to me!" Rose demanded when there.

"Excuse me?" Marly arched an eyebrow.

"Please?" Rose corrected.

"Here." Marly handed it over.

"Thank you!" Rose sat and downed it all. "Wow. Thanks, I feel better now."

"You don't look any better," Kismet said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Rosey-Posey, I can understand wearing your pyjamas under your cloak, as it is a common occurrence with you, but, darling, at least brush your hair. You look like you've been dragged through a hedge backwards, forwards and sideways," Kismet clarified.

"Gee, thanks. Jezebel woke me up late. I have a wand. How'd you know I was still in my pyjamas?" Rose asked.

"Like I said, it's a common occurrence with you. If you haven't brushed your hair, there's no way you've changed out your pyjamas," Kismet stated logically.

"And that is why you are in Ravenclaw and I'm not," Rose declared.

"You got that right," Scorpius agreed arriving at the table with Jezebel.

"I knew you'd make her a HC," Jezebel said to Marly with a cheeky grin on her face.

"I knew you wouldn't," Marly replied.

"That's cos she's a evil bitch whore," muttered Rose.

"Why thank you, Rosey-Posey, darling," Jezebel said sweetly.

"Oh shame, did the nasty Jezebel monster wake you up late with a yell?" cooed Marly

"Yes, she did," pouted Rose, "And she didn't even have a hangover. She NEVER has hangovers. It's so unfair!"

"Yes, it is, I know, but she can't help it," Kismet assured Rose.

"Ok I'm hungry, lets go to our table now. Do we have DADA together?" Rose asked Kismet.

"Um…yup, and it's first period," Kismet told them.

"Aw man!!...Professor Mugglestone …hehe…may have a funny name, but she's so annoying!" Marly complained.

"That she is, and for Merlin's sake, accept that her name is not that funny!" Kismet exclaimed.

"I think it is," mumbled Marly.

"Kismet, you're not gonna change her mind. No-ones managed it, and it's been 3 years," Scorpius mentioned.

"Scorpius, you know that Kismet is like the most stubborn person on Earth-after me, of course-" Rose said

"Of course," muttered Kismet, rolling her eyes.

"- And that is why you won't get her to stop trying to convince Marly that Mugglestone's name is not that funny. No-one managed it, and it's been 3 years," mimicked Rose.

Scorpius laughed. "I see your point, Rosey-Posey."

"Hey, you didn't get me a HC either, so you're only one level lower than Jezebel on my hate list right now," Rose told him.

"Rosey-Posey, when have I ever got you a HC?" Scorpius pointed out.

"For that matter, when have I ever got you a HC?" Jezebel said.

"Okay, you guys have a point. Fine, hate list dropped, you guys can talk to me again," Rose conceded.

"I don't recall stopping," Jezebel muttered. "Okay, can we go get food now?"

"Yeah lets go. See you two later," Scorpius said, grabbing Jezebel and Rose's elbows and dragging them to the Slytherin table.

"Buh-bye!" called Kismet.

"Oh yay there's croissants," Rose said, spotting the pastries on the table.

There was a shriek from the Gryffindor table, obviously emitted from one of the first-year girls. Looking over, Rose, Scorpius and Marly quickly identified the cause of the shriek. Lily had pulled out her new double-sided throwing axe, and had thrown it at Albus, who had obviously been annoying her. Luckily, Lily had very good aim, and she had aimed exactly where it had landed, in the table directly in front of Albus. The first-year who had been sitting opposite to Albus, however wasn't expecting it, and didn't know of Lily's ferocious attachment and huge collection of sharp objects, such as swords, knives, daggers and the double-sided axe, as well as her habit of using aforementioned weapons, and so had gotten quite a fright. Lily had been told off numerous times by pretty much all the teachers about theses weapons, but she actually didn't give a damn, and took no notice. And still carried around and practiced with her swords and throwing knives and axe. Quite a dangerous girl, to state the obvious.

"Oh, it's just Lily scaring the ickle firsties with her new axe. You know, she can get the rounded end of the axe to stick in the wood and stay," Rose commented, turning back to her food.

"Your family is scary," Jezebel noted.

"Lily has a fascination with sharp things that were created to kill people, big deal." Rose shrugged.

"Rose, most people would classify that as scary," Scorpius told her.

"You better be glad that my dad doesn't have that same strange fascination, because if he found out about our satisfaction sessions, guess where you would be?" Rose told him.

"'Satisfaction sessions'? Is that what you've decided to term them now?" Jezebel grinned.

"They give more satisfaction than most guys I sleep with," Rose declared.

"Why thank you, Rosey-Posey." Scorpius grinned.

"I'm used to it, but please don't talk like that in front of me, you know I have a overactive imagination, and I get icky images, so…" Jezebel begged, shaking her head frenetically.

"HA!! PAYBACK!!" yelled Rose, punching the air and attracted odd looks from numerous first-years.

"What you looking at?" she snapped at them, causing them to quickly look away. She grinned. "Ha. I love scaring them."

"And you call me the evil bitch." Jezebel shook her head, this time in exasperation.

"Oh, no, I'm the evil bitch. You're the evil whore bitch," Rose stated.

"I thought it was evil bitch whore," Scorpius commented.

Rose shrugged. "Whatever."

"Besides, who you calling a whore?" Jezebel demanded, smirking.

"You. I'm a ho." Rose grinned.

"The difference being…?" asked Scorpius.

"They're pronounced differently." Rose nodded.

"Yup, I forgot," Jezebel added.

"Oh…okay…" Scorpius nodded as if he understood. Which he didn't, but it was Rose and Jezebel. He wasn't going to try understand. Maybe it was girls in general, or just those he associated with, but he found them to be a thoroughly confusing bunch. Oh wait…how many girls had he associated with…a hell of a lot…ok yeah make that girls in general.

**A/N. Yeah, once again, a chapter with not much point except introducing characters and…um yeah, I dunno. I figured that I might as well update, because it won't get more exciting during the day. Review? **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3/4

**Chapter 3/4**

**A Few Weeks Later**

Rose flopped down on the Slytherin common room couch.

"I am now officially sick of school," she announced.

"You've been saying that every day since the first day of school," Scorpius commented irritably, perusing his Potions homework.

"And you're actually doing homework," she said, gesturing towards the essay he was writing.

Scorpius looked up, his blonde hair falling in his eyes. "I actually want to pass, Rose. Just because you can scribble something off at the last second and still get a 'O' doesn't mean we all can."

"I don't always get an 'O'," Rose told him.

"No, sometimes you actually get an 'E'. Shock, horror." Scorpius shook his head and returned to his work.

Rose, slouched in the corner of the couch with her arm over the armrest, studied her friend with a nonplussed expression on her face. Scorpius hardly ever acted like this, especially towards her, and she didn't like it. She really didn't like the work-orientated, permanently annoyed guy her friend was being.

"Geez, what is **with** you lately?"

"Nothings with me, Rose, could you please shut up, I kinda have to finish this," Scorpius replied, not looking up from his work.

"I don't know what's up** your** ass, but whatever it is it must be fucking deep," Rose muttered, returning to sulking on the couch. Scorpius ignored her.

Scorpius knew he was being unreasonable and snappish, and not at all like himself, but he wasn't about to apologise. He was like his father in that respect: pride. Rose would survive, she was a big girl. It was because of Rose that h was acting like this anyway. She had recently taken up with a Hufflepuff seventh year, playing with the poor boy shamelessly. Her amour was besotted with her- utterly pathetic, in Scorpius' opinion. He looked down on the boy, viewing him as a poor excuse for a human. The Hufflepuff had absolutely no backbone whatsoever, a human doormat. He utterly despised the guy, not that he'd ever spoken to him, but that wasn't the point. He didn't want to talk to him. Just watching him simper over Rose made Scorpius sick. He knew he was being irrational, but he really couldn't help it. For some odd reason, the thought of another guy touching her, kissing her… it made his blood boil and his stomach turn. It made want to rip the guy apart. It made him feel quite savage, which was not a feeling he was accustomed to, and it scared him. The intensity of his feeling for Rose upset him, scared him, confused him. He was being quite brutal towards her, and he felt a little guilty about it, as he could see that she was confused, and with good reason, as he had offered no reason for the way he was acting, and certainly wasn't about to, as he wasn't entirely sure himself. She hid it well, but he knew her very well, and sensed that she was a little hurt by his sharp words. Jezebel, who had known him for their entire lives, couldn't make head or tail of him right now, he knew. Or hoped. Often in the last couple days he had caught her looking at him thoughtfully across the table, classroom or common room, wherever they where situated at the time. He wasn't sure if she was looking at him thoughtfully because she picked up on something- Merlin, he sincerely hoped not, Jezebel could be insufferable at times. Maybe she knew him a bit too well….hmm….maybe she picked up on the fact he was being civil, almost friendly towards everyone except Rose…fuck, why did Jezebel have to be so observant? It just caused unnecessary trouble. And she might draw the wrong conclusion, such as he felt for Rose as more then just a friend, even more then a fuck-buddy. As if he liked her in the non-platonic, non-physical sense. Which was, of course, totally farfetched. Completely. But Jezebel made farfetched decisions sometimes, based on her observations, such as the time when she thought Rose was pregnant because she was throwing up often, had a intense craving for chocolate and was bloated. Turns out Rose just had REALLY, REALLY bad period pains causing her to throw up, her period was also the reason for her bloatedness, and she just wanted chocolate because she liked chocolate and she was feeling like shit. Jezebel didn't confront Rose about this; just mentioned her suspicions to Scorpius, Kismet, Marly, Hugo, Lily, James, Albus, anyone else who cared to listen… When Marly finally asked Rose point blank, Rose laughed and told them 'no fucking way'. The point is, Jezebel came up with radical assumptions and spread this potentially reputation damaging rumour around the school, causing a undue scandal, and the first the victim of this gossip became aware of it was when someone else confronted them. And 9 times out of 10, the rumour was false, as Jezebel had a wild imagination, and could probably come up with a way to link pancakes with a pool noodle. And her explanation for the way Scorpius was acting would probably be something ridiculous like…like…he was in love with Rose or something. Um, hello? Not true! She was just a friend, with the occasional fuck, but that was purely for satisfaction reasons. Just a friend, Scorpius told himself again. He shook his head to stop his mind from rambling and focus on his work.

Rose watched Scorpius, mesmerised by how his hair fell into his face when he shook his head. She loved his hair. It was so soft… whoa, Weasley, that sounded slightly infatuated-like. Watch it. She sighed and threw her head back, hitting on the back of the couch.

"Ow…" she muttered darkly, rubbing the back of her head. She glared at Scorpius as though it were his fault simply because he was there and was acting like an ass towards her. Bastard. She didn't know why either, only that it started roundabout when she took up with Jake Matthews. That boy was starting to get annoying, and it had only been 3 days. Time to give the guy the boot. Seemed as if he was expecting it anyway. Well, at least he had some sense. More than the other guys she …uh….dating would be a word, but…anyway. They all seemed to think they were 'the one' for her, which was absolutely ridiculous. Rose didn't want to be tied down by anything serious right now, or ever really. Poor idiots. You think they would have learned by now: Rose couldn't be wooed. She was not a romantic girl. She was pure lust and roughness, very much into the physical side of relationships; fuck the heart's side of it! And yet they still felt obliged to shower her with gifts –which she gladly accepted, obviously- and cheesy comments. She normally laughed in their faces when they used a pick-up line, or said anything cheesy. And if they said they loved her..! Her normal reply was "I love me too, and quite frankly I don't care whether you do or don't, bye-bye". Please, love? She wasn't sure such a thing existed in her life. Or if it ever would. Her parents might love each other, and her aunts and uncles, and Kismet's parents, but she didn't think she was cut out for love. She never counted herself lucky in love. Relationships and sex, yes, very lucky, but love? Nah. Besides, people always fantasised about falling in love and so on and so forth but she didn't actually think she wanted love in her life. Too much trouble and commitment. She wasn't good with commitment. And there would be no variety. Rose liked variety. All the guys she'd been with so far got boring quickly. Except Scorpius, but that was like saying she should spend the rest of her life with Scorpius. Pfft. Ridiculous, Rose mentally scoffed. But that wasn't the point. She was having a nice long brain ramble there…what was it about again? Oh screw it, she was going to go break up with Jake. Rose huffed and got up. She walked out the common room, absent-mindedly ruffling Scorpius' hair as she passed him.

Scorpius felt a funny little pang in his chest when he felt Rose's hand brush through his hair. It was an entirely alien feeling- okay not quite so, he had experienced it a couple times recently, all around Rose- and for such an entirely innocent gesture! Whatever. He didn't like it. It was unknown. He didn't like the unknown. It kinda scared him, feeling something and not knowing why. Scared him and pissed him off.

**A/N. OMG when I was writing the beginning of this chapter I was like OMFG it's so emo!! Crazy. But yeah. )D'ya think you could review? Pretty please….**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4/5

**Chapter 4/5**

**A Week Later**

Rose glared at Scorpius from across the dinner table.

She had broken up with Jake, and had flings with two other guys.

Scorpius was still being a ass, and she really didn't like him at the moment. During the week she had hardly spoken to him, and she found herself missing him, needing him. It had taken her a little bit to realise that maybe she DID feel for him more than platonically, and not just physically. She still believed that she wasn't going to have love in her life: she'd fallen in love with one of her closest friends, who did not and would never feel for her in the same way. Just her fucking lousy luck.

She remembered when she first saw him on the train station. Despite her dad telling her to not get too close to him, she had had a little crush on him from the beginning. Now she suspected she loved him.

There was no fucking way in hell ANYONE was EVER going to know THAT, though. She'd look pathetic, and she refused to be seen as pathetic.

She was glad she could still have sex with him without him suspecting the extent of her feelings towards him. But now he was hardly talking to her, and when he did he was snapping at her. He was no fun.

Rose decided she was very close to hating him at this present moment in time, and hating someone and loving them at the same time made her feel confused and torn, and being confused and at a loss at what to do was a new experience for her, and she didn't like it at all.

She just watched him. Glared at him, and studied him. She couldn't help it. He was entrancing to her. Absolutely entrancing.

"Rose, why are you watching me?" he demanded, not looking up.

She started. "I wasn't watching you! How did you know I was watching you?" she exclaimed.

He looked at her. "I could feel you watching me," he said crossly, and immediately regretted what he said. He sounded ridiculous.

"WHAT?!" Rose screeched, causing looks of consternation from her friends and some of the teachers. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU _FELT _ME WATCHING YOU?!" The other students looked around curiously

"Fuck, Rose, quieten down," Scorpius said, annoyed.

Rose looked around to see half the school staring at her, and Professor McGonagall heading towards her. Rose quickly sat down.

"Sorry, Professor, I'll quieten down!" she called to the advancing Professor. McGonagall stooped, eyed Rose in doubt, then retreated to the staff table.

"Seriously, Scorpius, how could you have _felt_ me watching you?" she hissed, leaning nearer to him.

Scorpius remained silent, shook his head, got up and left the dining hall.

Rose sprang up and followed him.

"Scorpius Lucius Malfoy!! Don't you DARE ignore me!" She shouted, once just out the hall. The entire hall could still hear her though.

"Merlin, you sound like my father, woman!!" was his reply.

No more was heard after that.

"Scorpius!" Rose stormed after him. He was walking a lot faster than she. She rounded a corner to see him disappear into a unused classroom at the end of the corridor.

She hurried towards it and entered to find Scorpius leaning heavily on a desk with both hands, his back to the door. He was muttering incoherently under his breath, his hands fisted convulsively.

She stood and watched him, as he was still unaware of her presence.

Suddenly, he gave a frustrated yell and threw the desk over violently.

"Little aggressive there, Scorpius," Rose drawled, drawing herself up from where she had been leaning against the wall, her arms folded.

He spun around. "Rose!! What are you doing here?!"

"Following you. Why else," she snorted.

"Fuck. How much did you hear?"

"Fuck all. You were talking too quietly." She shrugged.

Scorpius closed his eyes and said a silent prayer, relaxing his clenched fists.

"Okay. I'm going to go now. Bye," he muttered, starting to move towards the door.

She stopped him by placing her hand on his chest. "Scorpius, what is with you these days?" she demanded.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about," he said, not meeting her eyes.

She rolled her eyes and shoved him. "Bullshit, Malfoy. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Rose, just…leave it. Forget it," he sighed, shaking his head.

"No fucking way. How the fuck am I supposed to just leave it when you've been acting like a complete asshole towards me for the last few weeks? I can't just do that!! " she cried.

"Look, I'm sorry, can I go now?" se snapped.

She folded her arms and glared at him. "Oh yeah, you can apologise, and I'll forgive you, and everything will b hunky-dory again. Whoopti-fucking-doo. Newsflash, darling, that's not going to happen. I don't work like that."

"Fine, Rose, what do you want?" Scorpius demanded.

"An explanation. That's all I want."

"Well tough because you're not going to get one," she said stubbornly, crossing his arms. They glared at each other, both with their arms crossed.

"Scorpius, just tell me, for Merlin's sake!! How bad can it be!!" She yelled, cracking and throwing up her arms.

"Rose, just give it up already! I'm not fucking telling you!" he told her.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM??" she shouted in frustration.

"What do you mean what is my problem? I think we should be asking ourselves what the fuck is YOUR problem, Rose!" he yelled.

"I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!!"

"Are you sure about that? How about the fact you use guys shamelessly without giving a fuck what anyone else feels, about whose heart you might be ripping into tiny little shreds for your amusement?" Scorpius shouted.

Rose stared and gave a short, humourless laugh. "OH that's just RICH! Absolutely fucking PRICELESS!! YOU'RE telling ME off about playing with people's hearts!! Scorpius, you are the KING of heartbreaks, don't give me shit about that. And why do you care anyway? Why do you actually give a flying fuck about what I do?" she cried.

"I don't!! It's just a matter of principal!" he defended.

She looked at him. "You're a fucking hypocrite, do you know that, Scorpius. You're a fucking righteous hypocrite with the most fucking annoying holier-than-thou attitude," she told him.

"Oh you're one to talk," he snapped.

"You accuse me of ripping hearts in to shreds, but you do the exact same thing!! Over and over again. And no one knows it," she screamed, knowing she would regret this, but not being able to stop herself.

"Like whose? Give me one example!!" he yelled.

She looked him dead in the eye.

"Mine," she whispered, her lower lip trembling and her eyes filling with tears.

"I love you."

**A/N: Well, this chapter turned out differently in my head, but I don't know what happened. What I was typing didn't quite fit in with how I imagined the scene in my mind. Stupid fingers. They've taken over the story. Oh well, I guess it didn't turn out too bad. Yes, it's another short chapter, but I just felt that that where I ended it worked. Review? Please? Pretty please? With a cherry on top? I'll send Alucard after you if you don't……sigh I wish…… ANYHOO please review?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter the one after the one before

**Chapter the one after the one before.**

"And I'm beginning to wonder if you're worth it."

Scorpius gaped at Rose, who simply looked at him with a gritted jaw and tears running down her face.

"Y..you….you what?" he whispered, when his voice finally decided to cooperate.

Rose turned and fled the room.

Scorpius didn't attempt to stop her as he was still trying to comprehend what she had just said.

He had been sure that it was good she hadn't heard his furious muttering when she entered, but know he wasn't so sure. He had come to the conclusion that he had loved her in that debate with himself, and maybe, just maybe, if she had heard that, the entire encounter would have turned out differently.

Now she was mad at him, and there wasn't a single thing he could think of to rectify the situation.

He cursed under his breath.

She was never going to talk to him again.

This was a bloody mess.

Shit.

Jezebel was leaving when she saw Rose fly past her in tears. She called after her obviously distraught friend, but was ignored.

'What the hell?!' she thought, and decided, for her own safety, to leave Rose alone.

"Goddamnit, if Scorpius had anything to do with that I'll kill him for not thinking of the safety of others," she muttered to herself.

Scorpius kept up a constant stream of curses as he stormed off to find Rose. He wanted to rectify this situation, even if it was the last thing he did (and given how mad Rose obviously was with him, that wasn't just some cheesy line. It was a possibility. A rather probable possibility.).

"Scorpius!" called a voice which Scorpius instantly recognised as Jezebel's.

"What?" he demanded, whirling to face her.

"Fuck, don't bite my bloody head off," Jezebel said, startled by his sharp tone. "Look, Rose just stormed past me n-"

"Which way did she go?"

Jezebel raised her eyebrow. "Oh, so you _did _have something to do with it, then."

"Just tell me which way she went, Jezebel."

Jezebel pointed in the direction Rose had fled. And watched Scorpius run in that very direction.

She huffed and folded her arms. "Some friends I have. Don't even bother to tell me what the hell is going on," she muttered.

"Marly! Kismet!" She walked off.

"Rose!! ROSE!!" Scorpius shouted, walking through the dungeon corridors. She was around here somewhere, he knew that much.

"Rose!" He rounded a corner and saw her crying against a wall. He dashed over.

"Fuck off, Scorpius," she muttered, pushing him away.

"Rose, just let me-"

"Scorpius!! Go. Away!! Haven't you done enough?" Rose yelled.

Scorpius gaped at her. "I haven't done anything!!" he yelped.

Rose glared at him.

"Seriously, Rose, I haven't! Nor have I said anything because YOU HAVEN'T GIVEN ME A BLOODY CHANCE!!"

Rose pushed herself away from the wall and walked away.

"Rose! Stop walking away!"

She flipped the middle finger at him over her shoulder, and didn't turn around.

"Well, geez, that's nice!"

She ignored him.

"FOR FUCKS SAKES!! I LOVE YOU!!" he yelled.

She stopped abruptly in her tracks.

"Ha! You noticed _that_!"

She turned around, slowly.

He looked at her apprehensively. She was quiet. That was rare. And normally not a good thing.

Silence.

Then…

"You WHAT?!" she screeched. He winced. It was a loud screech. And very high-pitched. He reckoned she broke a couple windows.

"I love you?" he offered weakly.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME??"

He winced again.

"Rose, please stop shrieking, you're hurting my eardrums," he begged.

"Scorpius,…..did you say what I think you said?" she demanded.

"If you think I said I love you then yes, I did say what you think I said," Scorpius confirmed.

Rose gaped. And then started laughing hysterically.

Scorpius looked at her, worried. "Rose, are you alright? Have you been drinking? Taken any drugs really recently? What's so funny?"

Rose wiped a tear of hilarity from her eyes.

"You know, for a second there, I actually believed you," she commented.

It was Scorpius' turn to gape.

"You think I'm joking?? Rose, I'm not!! I'm being serious!! I really do love you!! "

"Pull the other one, Scorpius."

"Oh my….! Look!! I, Scorpius Malfoy, am in love with you, Rose Weasley, and I AM NOT FUCKING YOU AROUND!!"

"Scorpius, you can't honestly expect me to bel-"

"IT'S TRUE!" he yelled, frustrated. He folded his arms huffily. "Typical. I confess my love for you, and you don't fucking believe me."

Rose fell silent, studying his (grumpy) face. Finally, she whispered, "You…you're serious."

"Yes, I am serious!" he snapped.

"You really love me…"

"Yes, I really bloody love you! Finally, you get the picture!!"

Rose slumped against the wall, in shock. (And Scorpius was starting to piss her off, being all grumpy and snappish like that.)

Scorpius noticed and unfolded his arms. "Rose, are you alright?" he asked, his voice laced with concern.

Rose just looked at him, mouth agape.

He knelt down in front of her, as she had slid down the wall and was now sitting on the floor. "Rose," he said gently.

She looked up at his (slightly worried) face. A shadow of a smirk (which he didn't see) crossed her face and, without warning, she kissed him, rather violently. He was rather taken aback, but didn't complain and quickly reciprocated.

After a while, they heard a soft meow.

They broke apart to see Miss Norris (Mrs Norris' daughter).

"Shit!" they hissed – it was after hours.

They climbed up and fled the scene, holding hands as if they'd never let go.

**A.N AW!! I liked this chapter. FINALLY FINISHED IT!! Ha, Mishu, you must be so proud!! Review??**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter The one before the one that will come after

**Chapter The one before the one that will come after**

The next day, Jezebel, Marly and Kismet were quite surprised to note that Scorpius and Rose were not arguing with each other, not were they ignoring each other. In fact, they seemed to be conversing quite cordially, actually enjoying each other's company. Back to normal, except…not quite. The girls couldn't explain it, but there was something more relaxed between the two, closer almost. And given the behaviour of the past couple weeks, this was a rather unexpected turn of events.

Rose and Scorpius had not told their friends about the little realisation (s) they had had the night previously, because, in truth, they were a little embarrassed about it. It was so cliché, and just…not something that anyone would expect either of the two to do. I mean, confessing one's love to another!! How…trite. Twee. If those where even words. Rose had just decided on those two words because they seemed to fit how she felt, not because she knew what they meant. But they fitted. A sort of….onomatopoeia of the feelings. Not that that really made sense either. It suited how she felt, the reasons she used as justification for not telling her friends.

Anyway, simply because of reputation reasons, the two had decided to keep their now-official-but-secret relationship a….uh...secret…obviously…

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Everyone else was just thankful that they were in good moods again, no matter what the reason, as Rose and Scorpius made Hogwarts Hell On Earth when they were pissed off.

_Two weeks later _

"Marguerite!!" Kismet sang as she whirled into their dorm in the Ravenclaw house, closely followed by Jezebel.

Marly looked up from where she was seated at her desk.. "Kismet, you know I don't like my name. Hello."

Kismet giggled as she flopped onto her bed. Then she rolled over onto her stomach to face Marly and propped her chin up on her hands. "Marly, don't you think Scorpius and Rose are acting..well…_strange_ with each other…"

"Strange? Um…no, not actually…"

"Well, not _strange _exactly…just…different. I think they're in love," Kismet commented.

Jezebel choked. "You think WHAT?!"

"That they're in love," Kismet stated matter-of-factly. "I mean, just look at them. They always, like, glance at each other, are barely apart, and just seem to understand each other."

Jezebel stared at the blonde, still attempting to comprehend the first statement. Marly was staring thoughtfully at the ceiling.

"You know, Kismet, you have a point. Quite a valid point actually," Marly said, looking at her friend.

"You think they're in _love?_" Jezebel asked.

"Yes."

"Oh. Ok." Jezebel went over what Kismet had said.

"Actually, Kismet, you raised a _very _good point there! In fact, I have to say, I think I might agree with you!" Marly declared, leaning back in her chair and grinning.

"You know, now that I think about it, I DO agree with you!" Jezebel decided, loudly.

"I look at things logically, and therefore normally deduce correctly, so naturally you would eventually see my way of thinking. It's just a blessing that it happened sooner rather than later, as you would've been a bloody pain hanging around going 'you think what?' continually, and probably would've been forced to inflict physical damage upon you," Kismet said, grinning.

Jezebel stared at her with a blank expression on her face. "Mmm-hmm, yeah, I have no idea what you just said."

"She said that she knows she's right, and she's glad you agree, cos if you had continued saying 'you think what?', she would've hit you," Marly remarked dryly.

"Wow. Why am I the only normal person among my friends who doesn't use long words?" Jezebel asked rhetorically.

"I am perfectly aware that that query was rhetorical, but I shall take it upon myself to enlighten you anyhow: You are the only one among your peers who do not use lengthy words because you do not possess the knowledge of many said long words," Kismet declared, still grinning.

"Oh, shut the fuck up, will you, Kismet, you're giving me a headache," Jezebel groaned.

Kismet shrugged. "Not my fault you can't compute what I'm saying."

Jezebel mimed wringing her friend's neck. "ANYWAY, now that we've established they love each other, how are we gonna get them to admit it?"

"Silly. They already know they're in love. We don't need to get them to admit anything," Kismet laughed.

"I know that!! I may not be in Ravenclaw, but I'm not a complete retard, you know," Jezebel told her sternly.

"Are you sure about that?" Marly asked, a wicked grin on her face.

"I'm going to ignore that, for your own sake. What I meant was, how do we get them to admit it to us?" Jezebel clarified.

Marly shrugged. "We confront them."

"That's it?"

"Yep. Besides, it'll be hilarious to see their faces," Marly added.

Jezebel was not entirely satisfied with this plan, but she was in agreement that Rose and Scorpius' expressions would be priceless.

"Okay, but provided someone has a camera. Or something."

"We have memories. Those last longer anyway," Kismet pointed out.

"Okay, fine!! I've been shanghaied," Jezebel pouted.

"I don't know if shanghaied is the corr-" Kismet started.

"I don't care!!" Jezebel interrupted loudly.

The girls spent the next half an hour planning on what to say. There was a lot of arguing involved, but that was to be expected, as Jezebel was there, and she was a highly argumentative person.

**Half an Hour Later**

Kismet, Jezebel and Marly marched over to the bench where Rose and Scorpius were sitting like people with a mission. Which they were. But anyway.

"Hey, guys," Rose asked cautiously, eyeing her friends expressions. Marly started giggling at Rose's apprehensive face. She was ignored.

"Okay. So…." Jezebel started. "We have a question for you guys."

"…..Yes?" Scorpius said hesitantly, not knowing whether he wanted to hear the question or not, but he thought he would have to anyway, so why not get it over and done with.

"What we want to ask is…."

Rose took a gulp of her water.

"….how long has it been since you two realised you were in love?"

Scorpius choked and Rose spat out the water she had in her mouth and sat there coughing.

"It's been about two weeks, hasn't it?" Kismet said casually.

Scorpius and Rose were still have choking to death, unable to answer. Whatever they had been expecting, this certainly WASN'T it.

"How…." Rose gasped out.

"How did we know?" Jezebel asked. "Darling, Kismet's observant, remember? Scarily observant. And smart, which means she comes up with deductions that sound wacky at first but at second glance make a hell of a lot of sense, and usually turn out to be right."

Rose gaped. Scorpius looked as if he wanted to crawl under a bush and die of embarrassment. Kismet and Jezebel were smirking at Rose and Scorpius, and Marly was still giggling in the background. Not an altogether unusual scene, except for Scorpius and Rose. Rose was rarely gobsmacked (like, really rarely. It had only happened twice while she had been in Hogwarts. Once when she was sorted into Slytherin, and once when she found out Scorpius was actually not horrific as her father had led her to believe.), and Scorpius was NEVER embarrassed. Never, as in Ever. It just didn't happen. Well, there was that one time when….anyway, that's not relevant. It wasn't usual, anyway.

"Why are we cursed with smart friends?" Scorpius groaned, holding his head in his hands.

"It was your idea to keep it from them," Rose told him. His hands came down and he glared at her.

"Excuse me?? No it was not!! It was your idea!!"

"Okay, fine, it was my idea. I still blame you," Rose declared.

Scorpius opened his mouth to argue back, and then changed his mind. He just folded his arms and sat there.

"They don't look too in love right now," Jezebel said aside to Kismet.

"But we know they are. They didn't deny it, just asked how. Aw, it's so cute!!" Kismet squealed.

"…..Cute…." muttered Scorpius darkly. He didn't like anything to do with him being referred to as 'cute'.

"You were right, Kismet," Jezebel admitted, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"When am I not?" Kismet demanded.

Jezebel threw the nearest thing at her, which just happened to be a book. A big book. A big, heavy book. A big, heavt hardcover book. A big, heavy, hardcover book that hurt on contact with Kismet.

"OW!" Kismet squealed. "Bitch."

Jezebel smiled sweetly. "Who? Me? Of course."

Marly finally recovered from her laughing/choking fit. "So, Rosey-Posey, when are you gonna tell your dad?"

Rose looked up. "Um, yeah, I was planning to kinda skip that part, y'know…"

"Rosey, you have to tell him. Besides, he'd find out sooner or later," Kismet pointed out.

"I know. Yeah, I dunno," Rose said.

"Rose, that made no sense at all," Scorpius pointed out.

"So?"

"You both have to tell your parents at some point, so why not get it over and done with? Holidays are soon," Jezebel suggested.

With that point made, Kismet, Marly and Jezebel coerced Scorpius and Rose into doing it that holiday. They were all planning to crash at Jezebels house immediately afterwards, for safety's sake.

**A/N. ….Sorry…this was such a filler chapter….it was longer than most of my previous ones, but absolutely nothing happened. Really. The last bit was…gah, I had absolutely no idea what to write. The scene came and didn't go further than half-way, which really is no use at all. So sorry for that really bad chapter. It had parts that I liked, but overall, I don't think it was my best. Review and tell me what you think!! D (that's me attempting to manipulate all you lovely readers into reviewing…yeah, I'm not very good at it…)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Two Million and Seven

**Chapter Two Million and Seven**

It was now the holidays and everyone had gone to their various homes to touch base (and because their parents insisted). Rose and Scorpius had been made to promise that they would tell their parents about their relationship, and Jezebel and Marly had promised to try protect them from their fathers. Neither of them saw their mothers as being a particular threat, or be very against the idea. However, their fathers were both very prejudiced towards each other, and they were aware of this. Everyone else was looking forward to a (relatively) relaxing holiday.

**At the Potter household (Harry and Ginny)**

Lily was relieved to be home. Now she could really go wild with her weapons. She was so restricted at school. Really, it was ridiculous. The teachers were all so _against _her using her weapons. But it's not as if she was actually going to _hurt_ anyone with them. Unless they really, really deserved it. And she wasn't going to hurt them by accident- she was pretty good with her weapons and had gotten past the stage where they went in a different direction than she intended them to. Anyway.

"Dude, no seriously, I think I'm in love!"

Lily stopped at the open doorway, surprised by the comment she had overheard. It was James speaking, on a modified cellphone thing, and…well….James? In love? Since when did that happen?

She decided to eavesdrop, drawn in by curiosity.

"What? Dude, her name is Jess, and she's freaking awesome!! It's so cool!!- huh? No, Dude, I'm not going overboard. – No. – Dude, I'm not!! It's so awesome!! I mean, how many people have a llama?- Yeah, a llama in their back garden called Jess. It's so awesome!!" James prattled on.

Lily blinked. _A WHAT??_

She backed away from the door. "Mom! MOM!!" she yelled.

"Yes, Lily?" Ginny peered from around the corner.

"Mom, I just heard James say he had a llama."

Ginny sighed. "Yes. He brought it home. And he is looking after it."

"Mom. There is a llama in the back garden. A llama. As in the animal. Don't you find that just a _little _bit weird?" Lily demanded.

"I also find your weapon obsession weird."

"But it's a LLAMA!!"

"Hey, Lily, did mom tell you about my llama?" James said, bouncing into the corridor with a grin.

"I heard you talking about it. A llama called Jess, James, seriously."

"Her full name is Jessanthemum!" James said enthusiastically.

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Jessanthemum?"

"Yeah!! You see, it's like Chrysanthemum, except…not!!" James grinned.

Lily stared at her brother incredulously. "….Yeah. Okay. You're a freak. Mom, I don't want to be related to him anymore."

Albus wandered by, munching on some chips. "What's going on? And what is that weird animal in the garden and why is it there?"

"That's James' new pet llama, Jessanthemum," Lily told him.

"But, you know, we call it Jess, cos that's shorter," James broke in.

"Mom, are you sure you took the right baby when he was born?" Lily demanded of her mother.

"Yeas, I am., Lily, sorry to disappoint," Ginny told her only daughter with a smile.

"Well, then, are you sure you took the right baby when I was born?" Lily asked desperately.

Ginny laughed. "Yes, Lily, I am."

"Nooo, that means I'm related to it!!" wailed Lily.

"Afraid so." Ginny grinned.

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean?" demanded James.

"Oh, but I can use the llama for target practice," Lily said, her eyes gleaming.

"YOU SCARY MURDEROUS CHILD!! STAY AWAY FROM JESS!!" yelped James.

"Lily, no hurting your brother's llama. Leave it alone," Ginny reprimanded.

"Aw."

"My family's insane," Albus mentioned, and wandered away.

**The Weasley Household (Ron and Hermione)**

"Rose, you've been shifting uncomfortably the entire way here. What are you nervous about?" Hermione asked as they trooped into the house.

"Nothing…" Rose said, mentally cringing at the thought of telling her parents.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, worried.

"Uh…Mom…can you please tell dad that…uh….I'mdatingScorpiusMalfoyandIlovehimandnothingdadsayscanchangemymind, okaythanksbye." Rose fled up the stairs.

Hermione stood there blinking as she tried to figure out what her daughter had just said. Then she clicked and her eyes shot open. She honestly thought it was brilliant, but she wasn't entirely sure how Ron would take it.

"Ron, darling," she called. Ron came in carrying one side of Hugo's trunk- Hugo was attached to the other side.

"Hugo, do you know what your sister does at school?" Hermione asked Hugo sweetly.

Hugo looked at his mother warily. Where in the world was she going with this? "…To a certain degree, yes," he said slowly.

"Okay, never mind. Ron, Rose is dating Scorpius Malfoy." Hermione decided to get it over with quickly.

Ron dropped the trunk. Hard. And he gaped. Hermione found it quite an amusing sight.

"WHAT?!" Ron roared.

"THANKS, MOM!" called Rose from upstairs, correctly interpreting her father's yell.

"YOUNG LADY! YOU BETTER HOPE I MISHEARD YOUR MOTHER!!" Ron yelled at the disembodied voice.

Rose appeared at the top of the stairs. "Nope, I don't think you did. You did hear her say that I'm in love with Scorpius Malfoy, right?"

Ron turned pale and looked aghast.

"Actually, I just told him you two were dating," Hermione informed her daughter.

Rose shrugged. "Oh well. Best to let him know now rather than later. So there ya have it, dad." She smiled brightly at him This was going a lot easier than she had anticipated. Her father did look as if he was about to have an apoplexy, though…

"ROSE LILLIAN WEASLEY!! HOW CAN YOU EVEN CONSIDER BEING WITH A MALFOY!! IT WAS BAD ENOUGH BEING FRIENDS WITH HIM!!" Ron had obviously gotten his voice back.

"Dad, calm down, you're going to blow a blood vessel, sheesh. Look, Scorpius is not his father. Anyway, I don't care what your history with his father is- it honestly doesn't concern us. Ever heard of 'let bygones be bygones'?" Rose leant against the banister.

Ron sputtered a bit. "But…you can't love him!! He's a Malfoy!! And you're only 17!! You can't be in love with him…" Ron whined, sounding like a petulant child.

"I'd like to see try stop me, dad," Rose told him. "And, Hugo, stop laughing."

"What? Just laughing because now Lily owes me 10 Galleons," Hugo grinned.

"WHAT?! YOU BET ON MY LOVE LIFE??" Rose yelled.

Hugo shrugged. "Yep."

Rose glared at him. "You are an evil little creature, Hugo Weasley, you really are."

"What, just because I happen to know my sister, and possibly use that knowledge for my financial gain? I don't see anything particularly wrong about that," Hugo defended.

"You know, Hugo, it isn't very nice to gamble on your sister," Hermione said gently, rubbing her husband's back- he seemed to have gone into shock. "And, Ron, leave Rose alone. It's her choice," she added sternly, this directed at her husband.

"Mom, I'm going to Jezebel's house tomorrow morning, okay? I'm gonna apparate," Rose informed her mother.

"Okay. But I do wish you had told me about these plans before-hand. You know what I say, Rose."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, no springing last minute arrangements on you. I know. Sorry. But now you know. And it is actually in advance, anyway," she pointed out.

"One day does not count, Rose. I've told you that before!" Hermione called after Rose as she bounded up the stairs.

"Hermione, it's a Malfoy," whined Ron.

"It doesn't matter, Ron," Hermione soothed. "And promise me right now that you shall not attempt to sabotage the relationship, especially should they decide to get married."

Ron paled comically. "Married?" he whimpered, and sat down on Hugo's trunk heavily. "Don't say that, Hermione. I don't want to be related to Malfoy."

"Dad, are you going to help me take my trunk upstairs or not?" complained Hugo.

"Not," Ron replied.

"Well, then can you at least get off the end of my trunk?"

"No. I need a seat."

"Fine. But you're taking it up later, then," Hugo grumbled and made his way upstairs.

**The Malfoy Household (Draco and Eloise)**

"Scorpius, are you still friends with that Weasley girl?" Draco asked hopefully- he posed this question at the end of every term.

Scorpius sighed, and then realised he had a superb opportunity to tell his dad.

"Actually, dad, we're dating and very much in love," Scorpius said cheerfully.

Draco fainted. Okay, no, he didn't. He just went red, then white, then red again and gaped at his son, completely speechless.

"Jezebel thought I should tell you. Not entirely sure why, but hey." Scorpius shrugged, then grinned at his father. "So there ya have it. I'm going to Jezebel's house tomorrow. I'll be down for dinner." With that, Scorpius turned and made his way to his room.

Back in the sitting room, Eloise clucked and fussed over her husband- who, quite frankly, couldn't have been more shocked if ….something more shocking happened.

Draco didn't speak until dinner, and drank a lot of whiskey in the interim.

**The Next Day, at the Zabini household.**

"Jezebella!" Rose called as she stepped out of the fireplace.

"Rosey-Posey!" Jezebel rejoined, coming into the room. "And how did your dad take it?"

"I think he burst a blood vessel. But he should be okay," Rose laughed.

Just then, Marly fell out of the fireplace. She stumbled and toppled over. "Ah fuck, I hate the floo network!" she declared.

"You know, you could've apparated," Jezebel drawled as Marly picked herself up off the floor.

"No I couldn't, your house is surrounded by anti-apparation spells, remember?" Marly told her.

"Oh right. That's why we always use the floo network," Jezebel said wonderingly. "Whoops. Forgot."

"Not a surprise you didn't get into Ravenclaw," Marly sighed.

"Who said I'd want to be in a house filled with bookworms?" Jezebel retorted.

"Oh right, I forgot, you're allergic to reading, aren't you?" Marly remarked airily.

"Hell yeah!" snorted Jezebel.

The fire glowed green and Kismet stepped out. "Hello."

"Hey, Kismet," chorused the rest of the girls.

Almost immediately after the fire had died down, it glowed green again and Scorpius arrived. He stopped abrubtly at the sight of all four girls assembled in front of him.

"Did something happened? What did I do? Why do I have a welcoming committee?" he asked- normally when he arrived he had to go on a search to find them. He had narrowed it down to three normal locations: Jezebel's room, the kitchen, or the pool.

"Don't flatter yourself. Everyone just happened to arrive at the same time, and we had not had a chance to vacate the room yet," Jezebel drawled.

"Hey, she used a sophisticated word!" exclaimed Rose, pointing at Jezebel.

"Oh, fuck off," Jezebel retorted.

"Rather not. You're not my type," Rose remarked airily.

"Oh right, you're more into blonds of the male variety with the name of Scorpius Malfoy."

"Hey, speaking of that, how'd the talk with your parents go?" Kismet asked, the question directed at both Scorpius and Rose.

"I think my dad burst a blood vessel," Rose said as Scorpius said, "My dad turned into a mute alcoholic for the night."

"And the mother's were fine with it?" Marly asked.

Scorpius and Rose both nodded. "Yep."

"Figures," Kismet muttered.

They chose to ignore this statement, as it probably didn't have much relevance to the topic at hand.

"Anyway, Scorpius, I don't think your dad's told my dad yet, cos he hasn't forbidden us to crash in the same room… yet. But I highly doubt he would anyway. I mean, what does he think you would do with Kismet, Marly and I in the room?" Jezebel said.

The other four exchanged glances. "Jezebel, you do know who we're talking about here?" Kismet asked.

Jezebel shrugged and smirked. "Well, yes, but my dad doesn't know. He still thinks we're good little kiddies."

The group laughed, and- kindly- the rest of the group didn't say anything, just exchanged glances when Scorpius surreptitiously- but not surreptitiously enough- slipped his arms around Rose's waist.

It was a happy ever after- for now, anyway.

**A/N: So… yeah. That took a while. Sorry. But here it is!! Don't lynch me…**

**About James' llama… it's a private thing/ torturing of a friend kind of in a twisted kind of roundabout way… Charlie, you know who you are!! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this largely pointless chapter- please review!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**EPILOGUE**

**Many (ish) years later. About 6.**

"JESS!! NO!! JESS!!!" a frantic shriek came from the back garden.

"JAMES!! YOUR GODDAMN LLAMA IS EATING THE BUFFET FOOD!! GET THE THING OUT OF HERE!" Lily bellowed at the house. "For fuck's sakes, I thought I'd seen the last of it when you left home!'

"Jess is an honoured guest, Lily! Don't be rude to the llama! Jeez, talk about discrimination," James replied, coming out into the garden.

"James. It's a bloody llama," Lily seethed.

"She's part of the family! Everyone loves Jess!" James exclaimed.

"The thing is evil and must die," Lily returned.

"MOM! LILY'S THREATENING JESS AGAIN!" James yelled.

"Oh grow up, James. You're twenty-seven and you're still tattle-tailing to mom."

"Lily, leave the llama alone. We all know you have issues with it but can't you call a truce with it for today? Please?" Ginny asked tiredly, coming out onto the lawn.

"It's eating the buffet food," Lily told her mom.

"JESS! JAMES, CONTROL YOUR BLOODY PET!" Ginny yelled, leaping towards the buffet with her wand at the ready.

"Mom, where're Dad and Uncle Harry?" Hugo asked Hermione.

"They're both in the back room, downing some stiff drinks."

"Why?"

"They're about to become related to Draco Malfoy." Hermione shrugged.

"They've had six years to get used to the idea," Hugo muttered.

"I know. It's ridiculous."

"If it's any consolation, Draco is exactly the same- except he's in the car," a genial new voice entered the conversation.

"Eloise! Hello! Good lord, is it already time for guests to be arriving?" Hermione looked panicked.

Eloise laughed. "No, I just wanted to come early to see my son before he gets married."

"I think he's being herded away from the side of the house Rose is in by Jezebel," Hermione told her.

"Thank you, Hermione. I'll go take him off her hands."

--

"My niece is getting married to a Malfoy."

"My _daughter _is getting married to a Malfoy."

"…point taken."

"I need more whiskey."

--

"Rose, darling- what's that smell?" Hermione got momentarily distracted as she poked her head into the room Rose, Kismet, Marly and Jezebel were in.

The girls looked at Hermione innocently, Kismet casually holding her hand behind her back.

"What smell? I don't smell anything," Rose said.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Rose nodded.

"Uh… maybe it's the incense?" Marly suggested innocently, gesturing towards the (suspiciously newly lit) incense on the table behind Kismet.

"That must be it," laughed Hermione. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that everything should start in about ten minutes, so start getting ready to come down."

"Okay. Thanks, Mom." Rose smiled, nodding.

Hermione left and the girls breathed out in relief, a plume of smoke issuing from Kismet's mouth.

"Look, I know you needed a joint, but that was close," Jezebel told Rose.

"Rather," Rose agreed, then giggled. "Scorpius didn't have anything to calm down. He's probably spazzing out round about now."

"You ready to go?" Marly asked, grinning.

Rose grinned back. "Let's fucking ace this."

--

The wedding went off without a hitch. Rose was radiant and fresh smelling as she walked down the aisle (courtesy of a handily preformed spell by Kismet) and Scorpius didn't look to bad himself.

Everyone agreed that they made a beautiful couple. Harry, Ron and Draco agreed, although they were all rather sozzled at the time so maybe it shouldn't be taken at face value.

Jess the Llama was tied to a post far away from the buffet table, and spent the ceremony calmly chewing on Aunty Mildred's hat (It wasn't a particularly nice one anyway).

And they all lived happily after.

Mostly.

-END-

**A/N: Yes, it's short. Yes, it's really, really late. I am sorry. I really am. But here it is! For anyone who actually still has any interest in it. **

**Charlie, you're in here. =P**

**Please review, if you're not feeling too angry or apathetic. **

**Hey, now that it's ended, you won't have to wait for updates!! (Pfft, worst apology ever.)**


End file.
